


Dicked Down to get Tied Down

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance has a thing for pleasing his partner, M/M, Military AU, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Shiro has a thing about biting Lance’s neck, Top Shiro, Trees are involved, fluffiest porn to ever fluff!, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Lance gets fucked against a tree by Shiro before proposing.





	Dicked Down to get Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern military AU. No trees were harmed in the making of this porn. The author can neither confirm nor deny whether or not this was written during class. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance moaned as Shiro pressed him into the tree, hips pistoning as he thrusted in and out of Lance’s ass. The two of them had been relieved from patrol ten minutes ago, and when they had made it halfway back to the makeshift base Shiro had gotten handsy.

“Fuck, Lance, you’re still loose from this morning.” The words were grunted out against Lance’s neck and Lance clawed the tree in response, pushing his hips back harder and harder. “I can still feel my cum- can still feel my claim in you!”

“Yes!” Lance gasped out, tilting his head back in ecstasy. Shiro began to suck on the offered flesh and Lance’s legs went numb, Shiro the only thing holding him up. (And wasn’t it ironic that it was kiss to the neck and not Shiro’s dick fucking the life out of him that made him collapse?) “Yours! All yours; always yours!”

“Only mine,” Shiro growled as he reached down to grab one of Lance’s knees and yank it up so that Lance was balancing on one leg.

This wasn’t the soft, slow love-making they had had this morning, face-to-face as they whispered declarations of love. No, this was a fast, hard, we’re-both-still-alive fucking. It was fueled by adrenaline and the fear that any day now could be their last together out here on the frontlines of battle.

Lance both hated it and loved it.

The bark had scrapped away at part of Lance’s cheek where his face had been pressed against it earlier, and the Kevlar still wrapped around his chest was digging into his armpits, cutting off his circulation and making his fingers tingle. Thick fingers dig harder into the thigh Shiro had pulled up, a warning before his leg was yanked even higher in the air. A keen left Lance’s throat as Shiro slammed into his prostate, causing his vision to flash white for a moment.

“Fuck, Daddy! Daddy, please! Harder, harder!” Lance began to chant the words over and over, pushing his hips back as far as he could to meet Shiro thrust for thrust. A growl left Shiro’s lips and he bit down harshly on Lance’s neck, sucking the pain away as Lance yelled.

“Come for me, baby boy. Come for Daddy.”

Lance’s body grew taunt as his balls drew up against his ass, his cock pulsing with his orgasm. He chanted Shiro’s name as his cum splattered against the tree before slumping back into his boyfriend's arms. One of his hands let go off the tree to reach back and grasp at the hair Shiro had grown in their months out here, pulling Shiro’s face down so that Lance could lock their lips together.

They stood there, locked together as their tongues danced, saliva dripping down their chins. Shiro was still hard inside of Lance, and Lance took great pride in making sure they both always finished. (Shiro had a tendency to stop once Lance came, the little shit.) So when Shiro’s tongue delved into Lance’s mouth once more, Lance let out a happy hum and then clenched his ass.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Lance purred, rolling his hips. “Want you to fill me up again, just like this morning. Wanna walk back into base with your cum dripping down my thighs you’ve filled me so much. Please, Daddy? I’ve been such a good boy. Won’t you cum for me?”

Shiro moaned, loud and deep, sending vibrations through Lance. His hand clamped down tight on Lance’s waist, pulling him in so that there was no room between them. Shiro’s other hand pushed the thigh it was gripping further into the tree, opening Lance up further so that he could fill Lance up completely.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lance sighed happily, milking Shiro’s cock inside of him until it stopped twitching. Shiro let Lance’s thigh drop and they both let out a wince at the loud pop that came from Lance’s hip. Gentle fingers massages the joint and Lance tilted his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s jaw. Shiro’s arms wrapped around his waist, and then the two were moving. Now, Lance was looking out into the forest and Shiro had his back to the tree, leaning against it as they both calmed down.

Love flooded through Lance for this man and he pulled away slightly so that he could turn in Shiro’s arms. Shiro was beautiful, his eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight, hair fluttering in the wind as he grinned down at Lance. Shiro leaned down to press a kiss to Lance’s nose and it was too much. The love that had been sitting warmly in Lance’s chest bubbled over and spilled out of his lips.

“Marry me.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, the smile disappearing from his lips. And for a moment, Lance thought that he had ruined everything, that this had just been a station fling and that he had caught feelings where feelings weren’t wanted.

“Yes!” Shiro pulled Lance into a kiss before pulling back. “Yes, yes, yes!”

He pulled Lance into another kiss, his tongue sweeping into Lance’s mouth and stealing his breath away. Lance felt his knees go weak again and he clutched at Shiro’s shoulders. Both men were left gasping when Shiro pulled away to press his forehead against Lance’s and whisper, “A million times yes.”

And then Shiro was giggling and Lance was grinning dopily. “What’s so funny?” Lance questioned, stroking the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro just shook his head, reaching into the pocket in the front of his Kevlar vest. He held his hand out and smiled down at it, drawing Lance’s gaze as he did so. Lance let out a gasp, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. There, sitting innocently in the palm of Shiro’s hand, was a pair of golden rings. They twinkled innocently in the fading light and Lance reached out a hand to trail a finger over the warm metal.

“Shiro?” Lance trailed off as Shiro grabbed Lance’s left hand and slowly pushed one of the rings onto his ring finger. The tears that had been prickling Lance’s eyes began to fall as he returned the favor, lifting Shiro’s hand to press a kiss to the ring.

“God, I love you,” Lance breathed out, lifting his face to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“God, I can’t believe you proposed to me with my dick hanging out-” Lance snorted, “and your pants around one ankle.”

Lance shoved Shiro away, cackling. The two began to right their clothing, stopping every once and awhile to pull the other into a kiss. They paused to watch the sun finally dip below the horizon, fingers intertwined.

“I love you too, dork.” Shiro whispered into the darkness and Lance smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff-plosion. (That’s my new word!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or hit that kudos button! Both of them keep my writing juices flowing :)
> 
> Fun Fact: Shiro is a Captain here and Lance is just a First Class so what they’re doing is against the UCMJ and could get both of them masted and sent to prision. 
> 
> Another Fun Fact: I’m not even sure if Kevlar has front pockets. I had originally written Shiro reaching into his back pocket only to realize that Shiro would have to do some major contortions to do this and invented Kevlar with pockets. Author powers *mic drop* 
> 
> And Another Fun Fact: I wrote this like five months ago and then shoved it in a drawer somewhere. I found it last night and decided to type it up.


End file.
